It is often desirable to prevent unwanted or unauthorized wildlife, other animals, or people from crossing a boundary or entering an area. In one non-limiting example, a landowner may wish to prevent deer or other wildlife or unwelcome persons from entering an area, including a sensitive area such as a garden, a food-growing plot, or a field or yard. Fencing is obtrusive and costly, and other boundary control devices or systems, including, alert, deterrent, or notification systems or methods, require a robust power supply that cannot be easily positioned along a large border or at remote locations.
Therefore, there exists a need for a boundary control device, a boundary control system, and a method of conditioning behavior in animals that effectively controls a boundary, including a large or remote boundary, in a non-obtrusive, inexpensive, and energy efficient manner.